Found Someone
by 11Unknown11
Summary: Thalia eyed his hand warily. Finally she took it. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia met Luke outside a cave. Maybe, she had finally found someone. Disclaimers: I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

****Thalia crouched behind a bush. She watched Amalthea carefully. Thalia never seemed to be able to get close to the stupid goat. She'd been following it for almost a week.

Thalia stood up, careful to be as quiet as possible. She slowly inched toward the goat in the small clearing of trees in the forest. Right after Thalia had taken one step, the goat disappeared. She stomped her foot in frustration. Calming herself down, Thalia searched the area for Amalthea.

Soon, Thalia had found something she wasn't looking for. There was a raggedy mountain, covered with trees. In front of her was a big opening. A cave. Thalia knew the cave wasn't normal. The whole thing seemed to emit a strange chill. Thalia couldn't see anything inside the cave. The whole thing was dark.

Suddenly, Thalia heard a noise behind her. She spun around, her weapon drawn. No one was there. She stared for a bit, then turned back to the cave. And there she was. Amalthea was right there. The goat stood next to the entrance of the cave. It's eyes seemed to draw Thalia in. Amalthea nudged her head slightly, as if telling Thalia to go in the cave. Was this what Amalthea was leading her to? Thalia couldn't trust the goat could she?

Finally, Thalia gave in and stepped into the cave. The moment she stepped in, the darkness overwhelmed her. Thalia reached into her bag and pulled out her flashlight. The flashlight didn't help much, but at least Thalia could see a few feet in front of her.

Thalia seemed to have walked for hours until she saw a dim red light shining deeper in the cave. Her pace quickened. When Thalia got to the light, she realized it was coming from a creature. The light came from it's closed eyes. The creature seemed to be sleeping. Thalia studied closer until she noticed the scales and the extra head. It was a dragon.

Thalia backed away slowly. Still, facing the dragon, Thalia kept walking back. When she was far enough, she started turning around. Big mistake. She immediately stepped into a small ditch. Thalia swore under her breath. Another big mistake. The dragon's eye snapped open. It looked at Thalia and charged.

Thalia turned around and ran. The dragon stomped after her. The flash light flew out of Thalia's hand, and she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Was it good? Please R&R! I'll update soon.**

**Random question:**

**Who is your favorite male character from PJO and HoO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for a long time. So here's chapter two!**

* * *

Luke watched the girl go into the cave. He was pretty sure he wasn't going after her. Luke knew there was probably a monster inside the cave. So, instead, he decided to wait for the girl outside. It seemed to take hours until he heard the first sound. Rocks showered from the ceiling of the cave. The girl had probably angered the monster inside. That wasn't a good sign. He could hear footsteps nearing him, definitely the girl's. She was running.

Suddenly, the girl barreled out of the cave, crashed strait into Luke, and sent them tumbling down the slight slant of the ground. Fortunately for Luke, the monster didn't come after them. Unfortunately for him, he crashed right into a tree.

Groaning, Luke blinked the stars out of his eyes. After he had finally managed to get up, he noticed the girl getting up as well. She had fallen into a puddle of mud, so she was basically soaked. Luke studied her closer.

She had short spiky hair, and in her hand was a spear, crackling with electricity. For some reason, that didn't seem to bother her. The girl's eyes were electric blue. She was definitely a demigod.

She glared at Luke.

"You're a demigod." She said.

"Congrats for figuring that out." Luke replied. "I'm Luke. Son of Hermes."

He stuck out his hand. The girl eyed it suspiciously. Finally, she took it and said;

"I'm Thalia. Daughter of Zeus."

Luke grinned.

"You know, I think we would make a good team." He said.

"Not happening."

Luke shrugged.

"If you change your mind, then you can-"

A wave of nausea hit him, and everything went black.

* * *

Thalia stared into the fire she'd made. For some reason, she actually considered Luke's request. Thalia had been on her own for a long time. She couldn't trust him, could she? She glanced back at Luke, who was still unconscious. Finally, he woke up.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"You passed out." Thalia replied. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Yeah." Luke said. "Wait, why are you still here? I thought you didn't want to team up with me."

"Guess I changed my mind."

"Yes!" He shouted. "I knew you would give in."

"Don't get too excited Skywalker. You'll faint again."

Luke scowled at her.

* * *

Thalia and Luke had worked together for a long time. Thalia didn't know how long it would last, but there was one thing she was sure of. Amalthea wasn't leading her to the dragon's cave. Amalthea had lead her to Luke. And for some reason, Thalia knew she had finally found someone.

* * *

**The End.**

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.**

**R&R!**


End file.
